Nuclear receptors are classically defined as a family of ligand dependent transcription factors, that are activated in response to ligand binding (R. M. Evans, 240 Science, 889 (1988)). Members of this family include the following receptors: glucocorticoid, mineralocorticoid, androgen, progesterone and estrogen. Naturally occurring ligands to these receptors are low molecular weight molecules that play an important role in health and in many diseases. Excesses or deficiencies of these ligands can have profound physiological consequences. As an example, glucocorticoid excess results in Cushing's Syndrome, while glucocorticoid insufficiency results in Addison's Disease.
The glucocorticoid receptor (GR) is present in glucocorticoid responsive cells where it resides in the cytosol in an inactive state until it is stimulated by an agonist. Upon stimulation the glucocorticoid receptor translocates to the cell nucleus where it specifically interacts with DNA and/or protein(s) and regulates transcription in a glucocorticoid responsive manner. Two examples of proteins that interact with the glucocorticoid receptor are the transcription factors, API and NFκ-B. Such interactions result in inhibition of API- and NFκ-B-mediated transcription and are believed to be responsible for some of the anti-inflammatory activity of endogenously administered glucocorticoids. In addition, glucocorticoids may also exert physiologic effects independent of nuclear transcription. Biologically relevant glucocorticoid receptor agonists include cortisol and corticosterone. Many synthetic glucocorticoid receptor agonists exist including dexamethasone, prednisone and prednisolone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,091 discloses phenanthrene compounds, specifically certain di-7-hydroxy or methyl-2,3,4,4a,9,10-hexahydrophenanthren-2-one and 4a-alkyl derivatives, hydrogenated derivatives, functional derivatives and optically active isomers thereof useful as specific anti-acne agents.
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 45014056, published 20 May 1970, discloses the manufacture of 1,2,3,4,9,10,11α,12-octahydro-7-methoxy-12β-butylphenanthren-2β-ol and certain of its derivatives useful as antiandrogenic and antianabolic drugs.
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 6-263688, published 20 Sep. 1994, discloses certain phenanthrene derivatives which are interleukin-1 (IL-1) inhibitors. It also discloses their preparation and certain intermediates thereto. International Patent Application Publication No. WO 95/10266, published 20 Apr. 1995, discloses the preparation and formulation of certain phenanthrene derivatives as nitrogen monoxide synthesis inhibitors.
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 45-36500, published 20 Nov. 1970, discloses a method of making certain optically active phenanthrene derivatives which are useful as antiandrogenic agents.
European Patent Application, Publication No. 0 188 396, published 23 Jul. 1986, discloses certain substituted steroid compounds, certain processes and intermediates for preparing them, their use and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. These compounds are disclosed to possess antiglucocorticoid activity, and some of them have glucocorticoid activity.
C. F. Bigge et al., J. Med. Chem. 1993, 36, 1977–1995, discloses the synthesis and pharmacological evaluation of a series of octahydrophenanthrenamines and certain of their heterocyclic analogues as potential noncompetitive antagonists of the N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor complex.
P. R. Kanjilal et al., J. Org. Chem. 1985, 50, 857–863, discloses synthetic studies toward the preparation of certain complex diterpenoids.
G. Sinha et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I (1983), (10), 2519–2528, discloses the synthesis of the isomeric bridged diketones cis-3,4,4a,9,10,10a-hexahydro-1,4a-ethanophenanthren-2(1H),12-dione and trans-3,4,4a,9,10,10a-hexahydro-3,4a-ethanophenanthren-2(1H),12-dione by highly regioselective intramolecular aldol condensations through the stereochemically defined cis- and trans-2,2-ethylenedioxy-1,2,3,4,4a,9,10,10a-octahydrophenanthren-4a-ylacetaldehydes.
U. R. Ghatak, M. Sarkar and S. K. Patra, Tetrahedron Letters No. 32, pp. 2929–2931, 1978, discloses a simple stereospecific route to certain polycyclic bridged-ring intermediates useful in preparing some complex diterpenoids.
P. N. Chakrabortty et al., Indian J. Chem. (1974), 12(9), 948–55, discloses the synthesis of 1α-methyl-1β,4aβ-dicarboxy-1,2,3,4,4a,9,10,10aβ-octahydro-phenanthrene, an intermediate in the synthesis of certain diterpenoids and diterpene alkaloids, and of 1β,4aβ-dicarboxy-1,2,3,4,4a,9,10,10aα-octahydrophenanthrene.
E. Fujita et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 (1974), (1), 165–77, discloses the preparation of enmein from 5-methoxy-2-tetralone via ent-3-β,2-epoxy-3-methoxy-17-norkaurane-6α,16α-diol.
H. Sdassi et al., Synthetic Communications, 25(17), 2569–2573 (1995) discloses the enantioselective synthesis of (R)-(+)-4a-cyanomethyl-6-methoxy-3,4,9,10-tetrahydrophenanthren-2-one, which is a key intermediate in morphinan synthesis.
International Patent Publication WO 00/66522, published Nov. 9, 2000, hereby incorporated by reference in this entirely, discloses other glucocorticoid receptor modulators and methods for the treatment of glucocorticoid mediated disorders. Other glucocorticoid receptor modulators are referred to in two U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 10/006,215 and Ser. No. 10/012,274 entitled, “Glucocorticoid Receptor Modulators” both filed Oct. 26, 2001.
T. Ibuka et al., Yakugaku Zasshi (1967), 87(8), 1014–17, discloses certain alkaloids of menispermaceous plants.
Japanese Patent 09052899, dated 25 Feb. 1997, discloses certain diterpene or triterpene derivatives which are leukotriene antagonists obtained by extraction from Tripterygium wilfordii for therapeutic use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,127 discloses certain nonsteroidal compounds, such as 5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinolines, which are selective modulators of steroid receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,113 discloses certain synthetic steroid compounds useful for concurrently activating glucocorticoid-induced response and reducing multidrug resistance.
Published European Patent Application 0 683 172, published 11 Nov. 1995, discloses certain 11,21-bisphenyl-19-norpregnane derivatives having anti-glucocorticoid activity and which can be used to treat or prevent glucocorticoid-dependent diseases.
D. Bonnet-Delpon et al., Tetrahedron (1996), 52(1), 59–70, discloses certain CF3-substituted alkenes as good partners in Diels-Alder reactions with Danishefsky's diene and in 1,3-dipolar cycloadditions with certain nitrones and non-stabilized azomethine ylides.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/26783, published 25 Jun. 1998, discloses the use of certain steroid compounds with anti-glucocorticoid activity, with the exception of mifepristone, for preparing medicaments for the prevention or treatment of psychoses or addictive behavior.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/27986, published 2 Jul. 1998, discloses methods for treating non-insulin dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM), or Type II Diabetes, by administering a combination of treatment agents exhibiting glucocorticoid receptor type I agonist activity and glucocorticoid receptor type II antagonist activity. Treatment agents such as certain steroid compounds having both glucocorticoid receptor type I agonist activity and glucocorticoid receptor type II antagonist activity are also disclosed.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/31702, published 23 Jul. 1998, discloses certain 16-hydroxy-11-(substituted phenyl)-estra-4,9-diene derivatives useful in the treatment or prophylaxis of glucocorticoid dependent diseases or symptoms.
Published European Patent Application 0 903 146, published 24 Mar. 1999, discloses that the steroid 21-hydroxy-6,19-oxidoprogesterone (21OH— 6OP) has been found to be a selective antiglucocorticoid and is used for the treatment of diseases associated with an excess of glucocorticoids in the body, such as the Cushing's syndrome or depression.
J. A. Findlay et al, Tetrahedron Letters No. 19, pp. 869–872, 1962, discloses certain intermediates in the synthesis of diterpene alkaloids.
All of the above cited patents, published patent applications and literature publications are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.